<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sea meets Sky by ThePrimeOne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350690">Sea meets Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOne/pseuds/ThePrimeOne'>ThePrimeOne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also Happy Birthday Petra!, Blood and Injury, But it's not there for long, F/M, Fluff, Hybrid AU, Light Angst, Mermaid Petra, Phoenix Ashe, Sort Of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOne/pseuds/ThePrimeOne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A child of the sea and and a child of the sky meet by chance- and something clicks.</p><p>Or, in which Ashe, lured by her etheral voice, meets a mysterious girl on the coast of Oche during his first migration in years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Petra Macneary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sea meets Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idk what this is or how this came about but I hope you enjoy lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ashe felt the wind brush past him, and through the feathered wings that emerged from his back. He lost that feeling long ago, that instinctual tug, but he knew that the fact he could fly would be enough. He kept pace with the group, steadily cruising through the air, still getting used to the handling of flight after being grounded for so long. Lonato was ahead leading the flock, with his siblings half transformed on his back. Christophe, once alongside his father, flew high into the sky and looped back down to Ashe's side. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Show off," Ashe grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What was that?!" Christophe called out, cupping his ear and jutting it out towards his younger brother.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe rolled his eyes and huffed. He knew Christophe heard him. "You're showboating again!" Ashe exclaimed a little louder.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Christophe immediately frowned, and looked somewhat guilty, catching Ashe off guard. "Oh. Sorry, Ashe, I didn't mean to-"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I-It's fine, it's fine!" Ashe shook his head. He reached his right hand to grip his left shoulder, rubbing at a small ache in it. "You know it's my fault things happened this way. Don't worry about it!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Christophe's mouth parted to let out a retort, but quickly closed and looked ahead. After a few moments passed, Christophe spoke. "Just be careful, OK, Ashe?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The young man frowned, but he forced a smile. "Alright, Christophe, I promise."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe noticed those in the flock ahead veered down below the skies. He remembered this part of the journey but remained unsure- a rarity amongst the avian hybrid species to be sure.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe knew migration was something that relied on instinct; his mother and father had explained to him when he was young. The first time he flew free, jumping off his father's back, he immediately understood that feeling they described. It was as if something was calling to him, pushing him forward and pulling him towards the south. Every two years, creatures of all kinds migrated to different corners of the continent. Despite their native home being in Faerghus, specifically in the region of Gaspard, the Phoenix clan migrated to the region of Adrestia, where the colder climates were relatively scarce, even during winter months. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was no surprise, really. All manner of avian hybrids travelled south, where the von Hresvelg family, those of the Adrestia's royal family, the Eagle Clan, ruled their territory as a right given to them by the Goddess long ago. Despite the impressive and flashy abilities of the Phoenix Clan, even they were but a close second to the Eagle Clan, both in power and authority. Close, but not enough to be a concern to the Eagles- being in the good graces of the Lion Clan of Faerghus and the Deer Clan of Leicester was a higher priority. After all, no one would dare shift the status quo, lest conflict erupts, or in a worst-case scenario, war.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe followed the flock's lead and moved down below the clouds, water particles covering his body when he broke through it. Just ahead, closer to ground level, stood Fodlan's Fangs, an impressive line of mountains that had time and time again been vital in fending off invaders outside of Fodlan.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lonato led the flock towards a large, unoccupied cavern, deep enough to shelter the community of Phoenixes from any harsh weather during the night. "We shall settle here for the night in the mountains of Oche territory. Tomorrow, we shall cross over Herving, pass over the sea, and cut straight through to Hresvelg," Lonato announced. The man waved his hand, and the crowd dispersed, mostly to find a moment's reprieve from their already long journey; except Lonato himself, who, despite his old age and carrying two energetic children on his back, seemed relatively fine.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe retracted his wings through a silvery glow and sat against some soft rocks, closing his eyes resting for a moment; a moment that turned into a few hours. Ashe's blank dreams eventually faded away when Christophe shook Ashe awake.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, sleepyhead. How're we feeling?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe groaned, rubbing the side of his sore neck from its awkward resting position "I'm fine," Ashe mumbled, pushing himself slowly to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Glad to hear that at least Ashe," Christophe smiled, ruffling his younger brother's hair. "So. Father is sending some of us off to hunt for food and scavenge for any flammable materials for the night's fire. You wanna come?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated, but accepted, intending to fly off on his own.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And as according to plan, Ashe initially flew off with Christophe and the designated hunters but quickly diverted away from the group, desperate for time to fly on his own, away from responsibility for one afternoon. Flying to the end of the mountains bordering on Oche territory, Ashe approached the edge of the final cliff closest to the Oche coastline. He sat at the cliff's edge and watched the breathtaking sunset over the horizon and reflected on memories that sat on the forefront of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Years ago, Ashe watched his ill parents pass peacefully in their sleep, with no need for a burial or cremation. It was almost amusing in a sad, morbid way; Ashe swore he heard the whisper of his name from their dead tongues when they faded to the very thing he'd was named after. Soon he and his remaining family, his two siblings, were left to fend for themselves. That was, until Lonato graciously took Ashe and his siblings under his wing, in the most figurative and sometimes literal sense. He could see the despair in Ashe's eyes, and his gaze longing as if he hadn't spread his wings in years.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And he hadn't. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His siblings were far too young to fly, and Ashe dare not leave them alone for so long- not even during times of peace. Years spent forcibly spent suppressing the abilities being a Phoenix hybrid granted him- except for its healing capabilities- left Ashe almost entirely powerless. With the inability to transform his wings, fly, and the instinctual, internal compass inherent for bi-yearly migrations becoming all but a blurred mess. He might as well as just clipped his wings.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But what had intrigued Ashe again were the stories Christophe would tell him about certain fabled hybrids of the sea, of mermaids who sometimes gathered in the waters of Brigid off the coast of Enbarr, and roamed the seas freely to their heart's content. Ashe became quickly intrigued by the stories if only because of a nostalgic connection he had to them when he spotted mermaids in the sea off Enbarr in the few migrations he remembered as a child. That, and the insistence of his siblings- Marco and Alyssa, who desperately wanted to escape Gaspard's incoming cold season, forced Ashe's hand to begin training the use of his wings once again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yes. Ashe Ubert, the proclaimed cinnamon roll himself, wanted to see a pretty mermaid. "Hormones are a funny thing," Christophe had told Ashe, incessantly wiggling his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He stared down at the massive drop before him, then looked back up and closed his eyes. Ashe cleared his mind as he pushed off the edge and fell rapidly towards the abyss below. Even though he'd leapt down distances like this before, panic still quickly rose within him. Ashe gritted his teeth and felt his morph painfully into wings. They stopped mid-transformation, then fully completed some seconds later, forced by a small rush of adrenaline kicked in by the risen panic in his chest. Flapping his arms, now wings down with a mighty swoop, his rapid descent slowed down until he maintained a steady pace enough to keep him in place. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Not good enough," Ashe muttered under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Speeding up his tempo and maintaining that rhythm, Ashe flew back up to the ledge he jumped up from. He looked up and knew where to go: as high as he could, where the clouds covered the hidden sky above.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Ashe readied to burst towards the cloud cover, something else caught his attention. It was faint, but he unmistakably heard a sound that echoed from the ground nearby. Ashe glanced down to the coastline. Eyes squinted at the waves crashing against the shore. There was a certain allure to the sound that Ashe couldn't quite shake off as he slowly floated down to the sandy beach below. His arms slowly retracted back into its base form when he landed, and Ashe trudged through the beach towards the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he got closer, the sound morphed into something more precise- a voice, he soon realised. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Almost unconsciously, Ashe moved forward, the voice giving rise to an old feeling he'd long forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fhir a' bhàta, na hóro eile</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fhir a' bhàta, na hóro eile</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fhir a' bhàta, na hóro eile</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mo shoraidh slàn leat 's gach àit' an téid thu</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There it was—the tug. Just like Ashe'd felt with his mother and father, a breeze brushing against his face that made him reminisce of days long gone; but now it pulled him to the west, away from Adrestia and towards the sea to the source of the voice. With wings morphed out his back instead of his arms, Ashe approached a large rock that protruded from the ground, flew over it, and landed on top of it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'S tric mi sealltainn on chnoc as àirde</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dh'fheuch am faic mi fear a' bhàta</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An tig thu 'n-diugh na 'n tig thu màireach</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'S mar tig thu idir gur truagh a ta mi</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The boy froze in place when his gaze locked onto a figure he didn't recognise on another large rock across from the one he stood on. Ashe quietly flew down and walked cautiously towards what he could make out to be a young girl in a pretty white dress. The girl herself perhaps looked no older than him, with sun-kissed skin, braiding strands of plum purple hair into meticulous designs with precise movements like she had practised it for years.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tha mo chridhe-sa briste brùite</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'S tric na deòir a ruith o m' shùilean</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An tig thu nochd na'm bi mo dhùil riut</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Na 'n dùin mi 'n doras le osna thùrsaich?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe couldn't recognise the language the girl sang the haunting song in, but it reminded him of the songs his mother used to sing at his sickly father's bedside before she too fell ill. The voice only served to stir up feelings he felt when he heard the lyrics even more.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'S tric mi faighneachd de luchd nam bàta</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Am fac' iad thu na'm bheil thu sàbhailt</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ach's ann a tha gach aon dhiubh 'g ràitinn</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gur gòrach mise ma thug mi gràdh dhut</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe couldn't help but wonder why the song she sang, with a voice as beautiful and as pleasing as hers, sounded so despondent, so empty.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe took another step forward and had the unfortunate luck of stepping on a tree branch that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Ashe's eyes shot open when the girl looked back, her brown eyes meeting his green. They started and studied the other's faces for a moment. She bore a mark under her right eye, and on her right arm, Ashe had noted before reality kicked back in. The young girl gasped and flung herself off the rock with a sharp hiss and onto a lower rock at the front of the strange rocky formation.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, w-wait!" Ashe sputtered, his hand reached out to the now-empty rock. The boy lowered his arm and took a step. Then another and another until the unoccupied rock was but a few meters away. Ashe frowned and looked out to sea.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope she's OK," Ashe said, worried that something may have happened to her. His wings shifted, ready to lift him into the air to look for the mysterious girl before he noticed something. On the edge of the rocks, a pair of dainty hands held onto it lightly, the same girl that had disappeared moments before now peering over the edge, staring at Ashe curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When their eyes met again, she froze but didn't look away. Ashe gulped and slowly approached the rock.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The young girl's head shifted down when his boot bumped up against the rock. "Ah, w-wait!" Ashe called out to her. "Please don't go."  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe met with nothing but silence, much to his dismay. Some more moments passed in silence, and the plum haired girl carefully peeked back up, squinting her eyes suspiciously at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to hurt you, I promise," Ashe said seriously, even if the chances of her understanding Ashe were low. "I just um…" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The girl tilted her head at him, and Ashe coughed awkwardly. "My name is Ashe," he introduced himself. "I was flying around to clear my head when I heard you singing. And, um, it sounded nice, and I kind of started moving on my own, and when I saw you I couldn't help but be curious and-oh, I'm so sorry, there I go with my rambling," Ashe looked away, embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A smile formed on the mysterious girl's face and a giggle escaped her lips. Ashe's gaze snapped back to her. His face had turned red, and his heartbeat slightly quickened all at once. She rested her chin on her arms, her smile light, but pained in a way that seemed almost familiar. He looked down to the rock, away from her gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know if you can understand me, but may I know your name?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The girl opened her mouth to speak, but promptly shut it into a stern line, perhaps out of caution. Still, she cleared her throat and tried once again. She pointed to the silver-haired boy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Ashe."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The young phoenix hybrid's eyes went wide upon hearing her speak, suddenly stunned. Before he could further comprehend what he heard, the girl pointed to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Petra."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe didn't know how to respond. Her voice was dignified, like some of the royals and nobles he'd met, but also quite relaxed and easy-going. It struck a certain balance Ashe appreciated more about this mystery girl. Her voice, even just a mere giggle and hearing her say his name somehow had him enraptured. Ashe tried his best to keep himself composed, not used to the feeling that rose in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Petra", he repeated aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips pulled up into a smile when she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Petra," he said again. "That's a beautiful name." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe only realised what he blurted out when she looked away, embarrassed. He mirrored her reaction, smacking himself internally for being too forward. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Nice one, Sylvain.'</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Ashe bit his inner lip a little panicked, an awkward atmosphere having settled. On the bright side, he supposed that it at least confirmed she could somewhat speak and understand Fodlan's language. They could at least communicate.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm sorry! I kind of just blurted that out without thinking, really I swear!" She raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Way to go on a first impression, Ashe," the boy mumbled under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Petra's mouth twitched, her lips pulled up into a silly grin but quickly composed herself. Her eyes forcibly moved away from his green orbs and looked past his face. Ashe turned around, curious to see what she was looking at. With his back to her, she laughed again. Ashe spun back around, utterly confused before it connected in his mind what she was looking at; it was his wings.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. I see," Ashe exclaimed and twiddled his thumbs unconsciously. "Do you want to feel my wings?" Ashe asked cautiously; a finger pointed to the appendages on his back. Petra nodded sheepishly, the end of her braid fiddled by her fingers; it was clear she was still a little flushed from earlier. Ashe shuffled closer to Petra and sat near her. His wings twitched, a nervous habit of his, his wings almost close enough that Petra could run her hands over them. "I don't mind, really. Just don't try and pull them out as my younger sister did. It wasn't pretty."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A small hum escaped her lips as she pushed herself up, sitting up on the higher rock with a slightly pained expression that passed after a moment; her right leg remained hung over the side. Ashe frowned again, but lowered his wings down towards her regardless, surrounding her like a protective embrace. Petra's hands reached up, and with the most utter care, she could muster, pressed her hands onto his wings, hands brushing gently against silver feathers. She tilted her head in awe, running her hands further up his wings.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It felt incredibly intimate in an odd way- and though strange at first, Ashe somehow had grown comfortable with it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a few more moments. Petra poked and prodded lightly at his feathers curiously, and smiled like Cheshire cat. Ashe's dare not look at her, instead just staring at the ground. It took him every ounce of courage to look up, eyes fixated on her. Ashe spaced out watching the strange girl's alluring smile that didn't reach her eyes; he thought for a moment that she looked upon his wings rather sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Something was different about her, he just knew it, but Ashe couldn't put his finger on why staring into her brown eyes that gazed back at him without him realising. His mouth ran dry when he pulled his gaze away from hers in a rush, unaware he was staring. Ashe's face reddened when she giggled again, making his heart beat faster once again, and he rubbed his temples with his left thumb and middle finger, his embarrassed face covered by his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe stared at the rock's surface again under the cover of his palm, curiously following something that caught his eye: a trail of red that led out to over the edge and down to the lower rock. Though it had dried, Ashe's breathing hitched when a thought crossed his mind upon closer inspection. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He reached down to the rock's surface and ran a hand over the red streak, and Ashe knew immediately Petra knew what it was when her hands lifted away from his wings in a panic. Ashe looked to Petra, catching the girl frowning with a hint of anger at the streak of red on the rock.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Petra," Ashe solemnly called to her. She looked at him silently, her head tilted. "Did you- or are hurt? Please be honest."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Petra remained silent, her expression unreadable and her blank stare returning to her eyes. Her eyes squinted a little as if she were suspiciously studying him. Petra was trying to hide something, Ashe was sure of it. Her flat expression deepened into a frown and looked away. She bit her lip nervously, and emotions suddenly flashed across her face faster than Ashe could decipher.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The girl silently nodded. Before Ashe could get another word out, Petra reached her hands down for the leg she hid. With teeth grit in pain, a leg heaved up slowly, and gently placed down for Ashe to see.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe stared at it, and wide-eyed in alarm. "What on earth?!" Ashe gaped at the wound on her leg, a glowing string covered in some kind of magic wrapped tightly around it, a hook at the end of it digging into her skin. "Petra… what happened to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As usual, she didn't answer him- not verbally anyway. Petra pointed out to sea, to a ship that sailed across the horizon. Ashe looked back down at the strings that tied around her leg, imbued with magic- and the pieces clicked into place quickly. Ashe looked back up again at the beautiful horizon that Ashe would have loved to sit and stare at for hours with Petra had there not been more urgent matters at hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The sea, a boat, string infused with magic, I wonder if- wait, what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe didn't have time to process the out of place thought that seamlessly crossed his mind. Petra gripped the string around her leg, a crease formed between her brows when her hands tugged at the line, trying to pull it apart but to no avail. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Petra, wait!" Ashe exclaimed. She looked up at him, puzzled by his outburst. "Please don't tug on it like that. It will only just make it worse, and you might start bleeding again." Petra frowned at Ashe, then at the string around her leg. She let go of the line with an irritated huff.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Here, let me help see if I can help you. Just, please don't get too scared, OK?" Ashe leant over, hand outstretched towards the mysterious girl's leg. Ashe effortlessly made a small pillar of orange flame flicker to life out of the palm of his right hand, and Petra gasped sharply. The next few moments were almost a blur. Petra leaned back, arm outstretched out to the ocean behind her. Water floated unnaturally up towards her arm, and with a sudden thrust forward, she flung the small ball of water forth to Ashe's hand. The phoenix hybrid was barely able to react in time, the fire that engulfed his hand in part extinguished by water, though mostly by his own volition.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Petra panted loudly, and eyes shot wide open in fear by the sudden appearance of fire from his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe meanwhile, stared at her in shock. He was right. There was- </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span>, something different about her. She potentially was some manner of hybrid, Ashe immediately concluded. Humans, despite possessing great strength and magical capabilities, seldom possessed the ability to manipulate some aspects of elements like hybrids could. Unless Petra had human and hybrid parents, but even in such cases, a human being born between the union of a hybrid and a human possessing a hybrid's abilities was rare.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Still, it only seemed to reinforce his theory that formed moments ago- that she was at least some manner of aquatic animal hybrid.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You can manipulate water," Ashe said, quietly, letting what happened moments ago settle in. "Are you a hybrid too?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Petra didn't dignify him with an answer of any kind, and Ashe awkwardly scratched his head.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe cleared his throat. "OK. Well, how about…"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't want to do this, but Ashe knew if he wanted to help, he had to earn her trust in some manner quickly; though he could understand her scepticism. Ashe stood and scavenged around the beach for something sharp, soon finding a strangely shaped shell on the right side of the large rock they were on amongst the grains of sand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"This will do," Ashe solemnly nodded. He flew back onto the rock, still under Petra's suspicious gaze. Ashe sat down across from her and held up the shell for her to see. He slowly moved it to his pointer finger on his left hand and prodded at it until the sharp edge of the seashell pierced through enough skin to start bleeding. The girl's eyes widened and watched Ashe in awe as his right hand suddenly lit aflame now with a white flame. He placed the fire near his pointer finger where it bled, and watched as the fire seemingly seeped through the small wound. Both the blood and tiny injury Ashe poked in it disappeared within a matter of seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>While healing one's self was possible, Ashe found it quite challenging to pull off, compared to healing others where he excelled. Ashe was just thankful small, almost trivial cuts like the one Ashe had self-inflicted were easy to deal with. He held up his finger and extended his arm, showing her that his wound was gone. Now that her eyes were staring wide-eyed at his finger, he moved it slowly to point at her leg.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Flames flickered to life on his hand and Petra immediately understood. Still, she looked nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe smiled softly. "I understand if you're afraid. But please know I don't want to hurt you Petra. I know that there are certain views of the Phoenix clan out there. We're not especially known for being the healing types, but I promise you that I don't want to see you hurt any more than you do. I know it may not much, but I do mean it. Please, Petra. Let me help you."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The girl looked at him incredulously for a little while, before she sighed and gave in.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"OK."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She spoke again, and Ashe's nodded with determination. "Alright! OK, let's get started."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Petra let him shuffle ever so slightly closer. His hand lit up with an orange flame. "Just so you know, I have to use a different kind of fire to burn this string off- so you might want to have some water ready. Once the string separates, put out the ends on fire, then we can peel it off slowly, and I can heal you with this fire," Ashe demonstrated, the flame turning white. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Petra nodded and readied water in her palm. Ashe slowly guided an orange flame to the glowing string. The flame latched onto the line and broke it apart, both severed ends still inflamed. Petra quickly splashed the water on the fiery ends of the string, the flames menacing glow nowhere to be seen on the line. Ashe reached over and carefully pulled it out from her leg, watching Petra's leg and expression for any signs of pain. Once most of it had come off, a white flame appeared on both his hands. Positioned on the sides of her leg, Ashe followed the deep red marks, and almost effortlessly healed it as he moved along until the line's end, a hook still lodged near her ankle.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"This might hurt, OK?" Ashe warned her. "Do you want to try and pull it out, or do you want me to do it?" She glared at the hook, and her hands reached over and gripped it tightly. She nodded in response.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe readied his flames and Petra pulled on it slowly, trying to pull it out slowly. She winced in pain and stopped, but continued before Ashe could ask if she were OK, or if he wanted to remove it herself. Ashe wasn't sure why, but she was intent on doing this herself- so he cautiously left Petra to her own devices. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She grunted a few times before she sighed, and pulled on it with as much force as she could. Petra gasped sharply in pain when the hook had flown out, taking skin and flesh with it from far deeper in her leg than anticipated. Her foot recoiled back, but she kept it still as she could, Ashe's flames taking care of the rest having already sprung into action. White flames encircled the wound and Petra watched both in pain and awe as the fire reconstructed the damage- replacing both the ripped out flesh and blood, covered by new skin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe moved his hands away, and Petra slumped over, both panting from the sudden burst of adrenaline seeing so much. It took more out of him than he thought, the small hook somehow having been embedded deeper into her leg than either of them expected. Petra traced her hand over her ankle where the hook had been. She stared in awe that the once angry wound now calmed and suppressed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe picked up the string and held it up in front of him, the line and hook dangled in the air. "How on earth did you manage to get this lodged into you, Petra? And how long was it there? I can't imagine how much pain you were in," dejectedly frowned Ashe.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Petra brushed over the spot where the hook previously had been.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Human sailors were having that line," Petra mumbled. Ashe's eyes went wide, surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"My body was being weakened by its magic. I was being captured by humans, but I was escaping them." Petra balled her fists. "They were wanting to kidnap me, I am thinking."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait. What?" Ashe blinked, his mind overwhelmed by the fact that someone attempted to kidnap her and that she could suddenly talk in full sentences, her Fodlanese that slightly broken completely going over his head. "Petra, that's terrible- wait, that boat out there isn't them, is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Petra shook her head. "No, it is not. The ship was larger than that. But they would not be knowing to search here in my form."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A soft white light enveloped Petra's body, forcing Ashe to squint a little from their proximity. After a few seconds it disappeared, the top half of Petra's body revealed first, the white dress replaced with a green top with intricate designs, akin to a fish's scale. His attention had then fixated almost instantly on a tail that took the place of Petra's legs. The tail's colour was a mix of medium ruby on the left that faded to light orange on the right, both colours trailed and mixed perfectly to the tail's end.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe could hardly believe it- though he supposed it made sense in hindsight: a captivating voice that supposedly lured sailors to their demise, capable of growing legs to walk on land and mystical beauty.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered if kisses with magical healing properties were also something they were capable of- or if that was just Christophe's words messing with him, knowing how irregular his heartbeat had been since their encounter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a mermaid…" Ashe said in awe, still staring wide-eyed. After a few moments passed, Petra's tail slapped the ground, snapping Ashe out of his daze. He looked to Petra, and her expression morphed into a pout, heat spread throughout her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I am. And it is rude to be staring so much," Petra crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! I-I'm sorry!" Ashe awkwardly stammered. "I was just so surprised that you're a mermaid. I've never had the chance to meet one before. But if I've made you uncomfortable, then I'm sorry, Petra."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her pout softened into a smile at the genuine tone behind his apology. "Well," she began fiddling with the braid again. "I am sorry as well, Ashe. I was being interested in your wings some minutes ago, even though I was making you uncomfortable."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What? No!" Blurted out, Ashe. "Uh, no, it didn't bother me at all. I don't mind when people do that. You have nothing to apologise for Petra, but I appreciate the sentiment."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"But you were not acting like it. And your eyes did not look at me with such feelings."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe didn't know how to respond to that, as the only explanation with a basis, in reality, was </span>
  <em>
    <span>'well, I've never had a cute girl do that before, and it was really nice, but I'm just really awkward and don't know how to express that normally.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe not a good idea to say to someone he just met.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I can't say your feelings are wrong, but really, I promise it was OK. I wouldn't have offered if I truly didn't want you to."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Petra conceded with hum and a nod. "Yes, I suppose that you are speaking the truth."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, I've meant to ask you. That song you were singing before, what was it?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Petra leaned back her arms, her hands pressed against the rock, holding up her upper body. "That is being an old folklore song from Brigid. It is a love song about a woman waiting for a boatman she is loving dearly to be returning home- but we are never knowing if he is. As mermaids, we are being known for our singing ability. We use it to call out to others of my kind. When I was arriving here, I was singing for my home so that they may take me home,"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. That's amazing," Ashe said in wonder. A frown appeared on his face seconds later. "But that seems rather solemn for a love song."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Many of Brigid's love songs have much sorrow. It is strange, but I am being used to it. I was surprised to be learning how much joy Fodlan love songs are having."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, that's fair. When you spend so long in one place, learning about another culture and how different, yet how the same they can be quite interesting and shocking."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Petra nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, it is. I have much interest in Fodlan's culture. I do not know much, but I am wanting to have learnings about Fodlan customs."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"That's wonderful to hear, Petra." Ashe softly smiled. "You know, you seem like the person who's curious and always excited to try and learn new things. I think that's a very admirable trait to have."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Petra beamed. "You have my gratitude, Ashe. Your healing fire gave me much warmth. It is like your kindness and your optim… optism…" Petra frowned and shook her head. "It is being like your hope. You are always wanting to be helping others and to be lifting them up because you are kind, not because you want them. That something to aspire to, I am thinking."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you're just saying that," Ashe blushed. "R-really, you don't have to say something like that just because I said something nice about you." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Petra shook her head, still smiling. "That is not the truth. I am only having honesty, Ashe. I do not recall you asking me for something because I was healed, correct?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose not," Ashe shied away from Petra's eyes. "O-Ok. I guess you're right."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Petra nodded, satisfied with his answer. Silence filled the air thereafter, when they looked out to the horizon, unsure of what else to say.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe licked lips, rapidly drying from nervousness when he spoke up. "So what are you going to do now?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The mermaid hybrid kept her gaze locked to the sunset. "I will be going back to my home in Brigid soon. My mother, father, and grandfather are probably fearful for me now. I have been leaving Brigid's borders for some time now."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Soon? Then why not now?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Because…" she trailed off, her voice unsure and nervous, hardly befitting her almost regal appearance. Petra looked into Ashe's eyes. "Can you be staying with me, Ashe? Just for some time, until the sun is down. I am wanting to watch the sunset from here until someone is arriving for me. But I have understanding if you are hesitance-"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Ashe exclaimed a little quicker and louder than he intended. Petra recoiled a little in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, y-yes," Ashe cleared his throat and repeated a second time, quieter than prior. "I'll stay and watch the sunset with you if you're OK with that. Besides, we can talk about our cultures, since you're so interested in it. You can tell me all about Brigid, and maybe I can fill in some blanks for you about Fodlan. I can't tell you much about nobles, but I've lived most of my life as a commoner."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Petra's grinned excitedly. "Yes! I would be liking that very much, Ashe! I am knowing some things about the nobles, but few commoners. I am hoping you can teach me the commoner techniques, Ashe. Techniques, secret skills, anything. All of the things."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Commoner techniques? That's certainly one way to put it." Ashe chuckled. "I really don't know anything that fancy- but if you really insist, I suppose I can try and teach you a thing or two about life on the streets. Would that be enough?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You will be showing the secret techniques to me? Excellent! I cannot be waiting Ashe! You have you endless gratitude," Petra grinned enthusiastically and bowed, with her hand over her heart. Ashe thought it strange, but appreciated that Petra wanted to know so much about his life as a commoner before Lonato found him and his siblings- it had made his chest filled with warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"And do not be worrying, I would not be offering if I did not want you to stay," she said with a cheeky glint in her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I suppose you're right, Petra."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe stood up to sit next to Petra and let his legs hang off the rock's edge. A light enveloped Petra, and the mermaid hybrid returned to her base human form, donning her the white dress again. She stood up beside him, nearly reaching his height. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could question her motives, Petra spoke. "I am hearing in Fodlan many are enjoying long walks on the beach at sunset, yes? Even if I am not sure that is truthful, I am liking that idea. What are you thinking?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe's mouth twitched up into a smile, then a hearty laugh. "I don't know about many, but I know I like that idea." Ashe's wings flapped and rose the young man into the air, positioned across from Petra, who still stood on the tall rock. Steadying his breathing and ignoring the fast pace of his heartbeat, Ashe held out a hand, the courage welling within him bursting at the seams.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Shall we?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Petra giggled with a rare flush in her cheeks and held out her own hand. She clasped it within his own hand effortlessly; a perfect fit.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Let us be going."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey. You feeling OK?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe looked to his side, his brother Christophe gliding in the air beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, me? I'm feeling OK, Christophe. I appreciate you asking."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Christophe opened his mouth to report with something witty but gave in immediately. "Alright. That's good. I just noticed you've been staring out towards the sea a whole lot since we left Oche. Are you starting to feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> again?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe shook his head. "Just the sea."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Christophe nodded silently. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once they passed over Herving and continued over the sea that separated the flock from Hresvelg, the two maintained their positions and flew together in comfortable silence.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe's stared fixed down at sea almost unconsciously. Christophe's expression turned into a dangerous smirk. "Looking for a mermaid, by any chance?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"H-huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, the voices of his siblings carried to the back served as a momentary distraction, the two kids pointing down to the sea.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Alyssa, look! There's someone in the sea!" Marco exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa gasped and pointed down. "Yeah, look, look! I think it's a mermaid!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, mermaids don't exist!" Marco rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe's tuned his siblings yelling out of his mind, eyes widened, and his gaze fell towards the sea as the lone figure in the water looked up. Their eyes met, and Ashe sheepishly smiled. Petra smiled and waved at him, giving him a knowing wink. Ashe's eyes widened his face red through a soft smile that made Petra's face red. He returned the wave, though he was not nearly as vigorous as Petra's.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, look, look! She's waving at us!" Alyssa grinned. She leaned over and waved at Petra, who waved back before she dived underwater, flicking her tail into the air that splashed against the water as she disappeared beneath the waves.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"See?!" What did I say?" Alyssa poked her tongue out a Marco, who crossed his arms with an annoyed huff.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow. A real mermaid, huh?" Christophe said aloud, flying alongside Ashe who had snapped out of his concentrated stare. Ash's older brother looked to the side and raised an eyebrow. "By the way, you never told me you had a girlfriend," Christophe said casually.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"G-girlfriend? I don't know what you're talking about," Ashe stammered and tried to remain calm.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Christophe rolled his eyes. "You think I didn't eventually find you cuddling up with that mermaid on the Oche coastline, Ashe? You really ought to pick your meeting spots better."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe almost veered off course, his hands lighting up on fire out of embarrassment alone. "Ch-Christophe!" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, hey, don't worry about me, buddy. Your secret is safe with me," he winked. But to Ashe's alarm, Christophe's face turned deadly serious. "Besides, it's not me you should be worried about- but don't worry, I'll be sure to give you a pep talk and keep an eye on you when we get to Enbarr."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe called out to Christophe, but his brother had flown ahead. The implication remained sitting at the forefront of his mind for the remainder of the journey. He tried to piece together what on earth he meant, but nothing clicked. Ashe thought over it some more but put it in the back of his mind when they reached Hresvelg, their last destination until they reached Enbarr.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe hoped that Christophe was just trying to mess with him, as he usually did.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, when Lonato introduced Petra Macneary, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Princess</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Brigid to him some hours after their arrival in Enbarr, Ashe felt only utter dread emanating from her father's glare when Petra embraced him like no one was there. At the same time, both of their respective families looked on, completely stunned, barring Christophe who tried his hardest to suppress an outburst of laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Welp. Just his luck.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Birthday to Petra! This isn't my actual birthday fic for her btw, I posted it earlier last month. It's named 'Flying High and Free.' The timing is just a coincidence.  </p><p>Comments and kudos are appreciated as per usual!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>